Final Boss vs. Final Boss
Final Boss vs. Final Boss is the eighth episode in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Story Previously, President Hugo had revealed at the end of Episode 7 that a single human had been in control of the Netherworld the entire time. The party is shocked by this revelation with Hugo knowing how pathetic it is for letting the humans control the Netherworld. Suddenly, an unknown voice makes commentary of how Hugo is ranting on about his defeat and how he is revealing the truth to his enemies. Valvatorez orders the voice to reveal himself and reveals himself as Judge Nemo. Nemo states that he is the judge of humanity, stating that their existence is a sin and that he is the Human World Ruler. He offers Valvatorez to join him in helping to bring Hades to the worlds and destroy them. Valvatorez refuses saying that he wants to re-educate the worlds and that a leader must protect his people rather than destroy them. Nemo threatens to cut off the access of fear energy to the Netherworld and offers Valvatorez to come to the Human World to try to stop him. Vulcanus wonders what is Judge Nemo up to as he disappears. Back at Hades, Fuka wonders who is going to take the Netherworld President position. Fenrich tells her that Valvatorez deserves to be the President but Valvatorez refuses the position, offering it on a first come, first serve basis. At the same time, Axel appears alive again and comes to take the position much to Emizel's dismay. The Hades Party travels to the Human World, seeing how polluted it is and Fuka remembers her human life. They are greeted by a group of Bio-Suits, identified as being built by Fuka's father. Fuka reveals that her father works on military projects but never thought of him working with Judge Nemo. After the Bio-Suits are defeated, Judge Nemo appears again, greeting the party and saying that there are more surprise prepared for them. Inside a factory, the party learns of the deal that Hugo made with Nemo, to bring demon samples to the humans so that the humans could research them and learn to clone them. Nemo tells Valvatorez that there is no more need for demons as they can make their own but Valvatorez decides to show him how powerful real demons are. Deeper into the factory, Fuka sees her father, Genjuro Kazamatsuri who recognizes Desco but not Fuka. Genjuro tells Fuka that she really died and created Desco. Fuka still refuses to believe her own death but fully accepts Desco as her little sister. Nemo appears once more and tells Valvatorez to be prepared for the main event. The "True Final Weapon" is revealed by Genjuro as the perfect version of Desco, DES X. DES X is revealed to have the same appearance of Desco but in a different palette. She reveals that she is the one who killed Fuka and sent Desco to Hades. DES X claims that they cannot defeat but the entire party decides to help Fuka and Desco defeat DES X. After she is defeated, DES X does not accept defeat and tells Fuka the reason she killed her is because of how Genjuro loved Fuka more and payed more attention to her. DES X transforms into a larger version of herself, Fuka is enraged of the reason she died and powers up at the same time. As DES X is defeated once more, Fuka is mad at har father for being too focused into his research and creating all of these demons. Fuka also accepts that she had died and that it was his fault. Desco defends Genjuro, stating that he talked about Fuka all the time and created the demon clones, DES X and herself so that Fuka could conquer the world and have a little sister, to fulfill her childhood wish. Fuka embraces her father but shortly after, she is still mad at him for creating the demons, Desco and DES X as sisters. Nemo interrupts their conversation, ordering DES X to destroy the humans but DES X refuses as she is bored of fighting. Valvatorez declares Nemo's goals of destroying the humans to have been stopped. Nemo has another plan up his sleeve and announces that he will destroy the moon next. Maps *Rising Tragedy *Deadly Elevator *Section D *Chaos Factory *Section G9 *Two-Headed Dragon *Mission Improbable *True Final Weapon Next Chapter: Ch 9: The Moon, The Earth, and the Promise! Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes